Dryer appliances generally include a cabinet with a drum rotatably mounted therein. Dryer appliances also generally include a heater assembly that passes heated air through the drum in order to dry moisture laden articles disposed within the drum. The temperature of heated air generated by the heater assembly can be monitored and regulated with a thermostat. In particular, the thermostat can be configured to trip and terminate further temperature increases within the heater assembly at a set point or temperature, e.g., in order to hinder or prevent the heater assembly from overheating.
However, the temperature measured by the thermostat can lag behind the actual temperature of the heated air when there is poor airflow through the heater assembly and the heater assembly is rapidly increasing in temperature. In order to compensate for such lag, the set point can be fixed at a value lower than the desired steady state temperature of the heater assembly. Conversely, when there is good airflow through the heater assembly and the thermostat does not need to trip, the thermostat reaches the set point and terminates further temperature increases within the heater assembly despite the heater assembly not operating at the desired steady state temperature.
Accordingly, a heater assembly with features for more accurately measuring a temperature of heated air within the heater assembly would be useful. In particular, a heater assembly with features for hindering unnecessary thermostat tripping would be useful.